Wistful Desire
by FieryFafar
Summary: a lil oneshot into the mind of a lost king


I miss the first time I saw you. Where my eyes were unwarily drawn to you like a magnet. Where my body felt light, and my feet somehow shuffled closer towards you. That was when I heard your Pokémon's words; so filled with love and enthusiasm that it was enough to baffle me into speechlessness.

I miss the sight of your electrifying eyes. Never have I seen such beauty through a pair of irises. The moment my eyes met yours, it was as if a jolt had electrified every inch of my body, stunning me to a point where mobility seemed impossible. Tell me. Is it true that humans cannot lie with their eyes? Because when I saw yours, all I saw were a wave of emotions, swirling like a rampant tornado, throwing every single sensation that I never knew existed.

I miss the sound of your voice. Although your tone was sometimes harsh towards me, that never stopped the fact that it became a song that chimed beautifully in my mind. Unlike others, you rarely showed fear. Unlike others, you rarely showed hate. No. Your calm voice somehow soothed me, if that made any form of sense whatsoever. It gave me a sense of belonging; something that I've never felt before towards a human.

I miss the sound of your laugh. How you would sometimes enjoy the presence of my confusion. How you would burst a breath of content every time you were with your Pokémon. Truth be told, when I first heard it, I felt as if my heart had ceased functioning. Matter not whether it was a chortle or a snort; the sounds you made brought a smile to my face – an act that was actually sincere ever since I pressed my foot into the real world.

I miss your reaction when I told you I was the king of Team Plasma. It wasn't pleasant. It was far from that. Instead of fear, you flashed an expression of shock, disbelief, and finally, hate. Honestly, I know I shouldn't have expected much positivity from you. But to see such heart-breaking expressions from someone whom I can call a friend, it truly was a horrible memory for me.

I miss the spark in your eyes when you decided to defeat me. Truly, I feel like a fool for saying such things. But to see your determination, to see your passion on proving the bonds of humans and Pokémon, it gave me a boost of confidence as well.

I miss the sight of your hand reaching out to me. When I fell to my knees, when I mourned at my ideals shattering before my very eyes, I could still remember your hand reaching out to me. I remembered seeing your smile. I remembered you saying, "You're not alone, you know?" Those words echoed in the broken halls. Those words echoed in my ears.

I miss the scream that shook the walls when you defeated the man that trapped me in his little game. Your anger was clear to me even to this day. Your role as a hero only strengthened as you claimed victor against the man that I called 'father'.

I miss the expression that flashed on your face when you heard I was a freak without a human heart. Your face. Your eyes. Your lips. All of it was pure pain to witness. Although said, all of it was proof to make me realize that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't truly lonely after all.

I miss the gentleness of your touch. The moment I felt your embrace, I was a statue, unmoving and in complete bewilderment. Breathing was impossible at that time. My heart raced so fast that it threatened to snap and drop anytime soon. But I didn't do anything. I merely stood there in silence, feeling the warmth of your body against mine. And, oddly enough, the embrace you've given me felt amazing, utterly breath-taking. I've never felt this way when my arms wrapped around a Pokémon. I've never felt this way when the goddesses embraced me as well. I doubt I will feel that way with another human. It was just you. Your touch was so secure and warm, I wished that you didn't let me go.

I miss the sight of your smile. So gentle. So sincere. So filled with love and honesty that only proved my point about how you understand Pokémon better than I ever will.

I miss the touch of your hand. I miss the caress of your fingers against mine. I miss the shock on your face. I miss the tears that trickled at the sound of my farewell. I miss the sound of your voice calling my name. I miss the hope you've given me as I seek myself anew.

I miss you… A lot…

_**END.**_

**0.0.0**

**sometimes at 4am i make really sad green-haired tarzan**


End file.
